Chapter 25
Gentle Sunlight is the 25th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. With Go finally defeated, Haru notices that the rain is not stopping. Rosa finally wakes up and sees Go defeated. They start to argue until Haru says that the rain is not stopping. Go then leads them to a machine that could stop the rain yet he forgot which button is the switch to turn off the machine. Plue presses a button without everybody's permission, with the result leading them to shock. Summary Haru finally defeats Go and Rosa wakes up. Haru notices that the rain hasn't stopped. Go then asks Rosa if her face is now okay, leading to Rosa kicking him in the face, claiming that her face is hurt because he punched her, leading her to be knocked out in their fight. They argue and kept arguing until Haru points out that the rain isn't stopping. Go tries to refuse but Rosa says that she promised them that they will stop the rain. He then accepts because he will do it for Rosa. Go leads the gang to a machine that creates the rain, but to Haru's surprise, Go doesn't remember how to switch it off. Rosa tells Elie that Go haven't used the machine for 5 years and that every button, except the off button, triggers a self destruct. And as Go thinks about which button will turn it off, Plue came in front of the machine and pushes a button, scaring everyone. But since the machine did not explode, Rosa says that Plue got lucky, pushing the off button. Elie notices that Go looks angry and tells Haru that they should go, but as they try to leave, Go notices and stops them. He then shows Elie a picture of the man she is looking for and asks if he is it. Elie says that the man in the picture is the one she is looking for, with Go commenting that it is not good to mess with the man, as he says that not much is known about him aside from the rumors and Rosa explains his power. Haru, Elie and Plue leave Go's place and returns back to the village, whose people are rejoicing because of the sight of sunlight. Lasagna notices that Chino finally laughed, cries in joy. When the gang arrives, Chino calls Haru in joy, saying that because the rain stopped, it means he defeated the thunder man. Haru then says to Lasagna that her laundry will now dry. The village elder comes and admires the weather, saying that it had been so long that he had not seen such nice weather as he and Lasagna admire the rainbow. Meanwhile, Go tells Rosa that he will return the village its glory, finally realizing his mistake. Then, in a place near the village, Elie says that Go is nice, due to him giving her the picture of the man she is looking for. Haru tells Elie that it is the dark bring that corrupted Go, with Elie agreeing. Chino then calls Elie, saying that something might be wrong with Plue. Elie says that Plue fell asleep, with Haru suggesting that maybe with the sunshine, Plue fell asleep. Later, the gang rides toward Tremolo Mountain, as directed by the village elder where the "star" fell. Haru speeds up, saying that they should arrive there quickly. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *None Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Rain Machine Navigation Category:Dancing Thunder arc